


Sangre Targaryen

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Marriage of Convenience, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Targaryen Dinasty, Targaryen Madness, Targaryen Restoration, Viserys Targaryen Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: La profecía decía así: “El rey dragón conocería a la prometida de hielo, y cortejaría su corazón hasta reclamarlo como suyo entregando el propio en el lugar más alto. De la semilla fuerte nacerían un rey y una reina. El príncipe prometido que los salvajes y reinos seguirían. La belleza y pureza del dragón negro cautivaría a los hombres quienes con deseo mórbido desearían robarla de su trono. Del lobo blanco despertaría el dragón para reclamar lo que le pertenece por nacimiento, pero sería el lobo blanco quien sacaría a relucir los instintos de la loba.”





	1. Sipnosis.

** SIPNOSIS. **

La realeza procedente de las familias Westeros aún se mantienen con gran estupor, poder, valía e importancia. Sangres importantes con gran poder de supervivencia, cómo los leones dorados, los salvajes lobos indomables y los sangrientos dragones, se mantienen aún en el mayor poder de todas las casas, y jamás caerían. Aegon I tenía dos hermanas y como era tradición, para mantener la pureza de la sangre y el linaje, se casó con ambas, la cultura popular de Poniente suele comentar que con una hermana se casó por compromiso y con la otra por placer. Los tres hermanos unidos con sus dragones y su poderoso lema familiar _“fuego y sangre”_ comenzaron a conquistar territorios.

Consiguieron conquistar todos los reinos salvo Dorne que resistió un siglo más. Posteriormente se asentaron en la costa oriental en la zona que desembarcaron, construyendo allí su castillo _La Fortaleza Roja_.El amor e irrevocable pasión hacia su misma sangre los hizo implacables, letales, temerarios y fuertes adversarios. El incesto los llevo a sobrevivir generaciones de reyes y reinas, príncipes y princesas, conquistadores y caballeros. Con fuego y sangre defendían sus tierras y trajo consigo el respeto que merecían, por la paz y prosperidad de la gente entregándoles su lealtad a pesar de sus costumbres familiares.Generaciones después, Rhaegar Targaryen, hijo mayor de AerysTargaryen II se convirtió en rey de la casa Targaryen, el caballero dragón aprendió a gobernar y defender su gente cómo alguna vez hizo su padre, o incluso muchísimo mejor.

El atractivo de Rhaegar, la belleza característica de su linaje, cabellos platinados e increíbles ojos podía hacer sonrojar a la mujer más pura ehipnotizar a la más dura de corazón. El rey sabía tocar la música cómo blandear una espada. Los dioses no pudieron otorgarle una mujer de su casa en matrimonio pero le dieron un regalo más preciado.Una vieja profecía decía: “_El rey dragón conocería a la prometidade hielo, y cortejaría su corazón hasta reclamarlo como suyo entregando el propio en el lugar más alto. De la semilla fuerte nacerían un rey y una reina. El príncipe prometido que los salvajes y reinos seguirían. La belleza y pureza del dragón negro cautivaría a los hombres quienes con deseo mórbido desearían robarla de su trono. Del lobo blanco despertaría el dragón para reclamar lo que le pertenece por nacimiento, pero sería el lobo blanco quien sacaría a relucir los instintos de la loba.”_

La princesa Lyanna Stark cautivo al rey, quitándole su soledad mientras él saco a relucir el lado más dócil de la mujer lobo.

Las campanadas de su noche de boda duraron hasta el atardecer del siguiente día, y la celebración se extendió por un mes entero en los reinos. Prontamente rey y reina, la primera unión jamás antes vistas de las casas Targaryen-Stark, el sur y el norte. Creando una nueva casa híbrida, una bandera con el feroz lobo gruñendo y el dragón rojo de tres cabezas.

A dos años de gobernación nació Jaehaerys III "Jon" Targaryen Stark, con los dotes y rasgos particulares dignos de un hombre norteño. Y seis años más tarde de plegarias a los dioses, nació la princesa Alysanne IITargaryen Stark. Ambos nacimientos creando así la canción de hielo y fuego del lobo y el dragón.


	2. Prólogo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El niño de invierno, ella ya lo ama más que amar a un bebé que das pecho, él vive y también, ella reconoce en quien se convertiría; florecería en valor, honor, fuerza y belleza.
> 
> La luna es el sol de su Jon. 
> 
> Para Lyanna la niña es totalmente distinta a ella de pequeña, ella es suave y dulce, pero bien moldeada en temperamento. Alysane es la mejor hija que una madre podría pedir, está convencida; ella es más dulce que Sansa, que siempre es brillante y devota; y no es tan excitable como Arya con su naturaleza optimista. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
Los personajes le pertenecen a GRRM.

**PRÓLOGO.**

Ella, tan hermosa, con el largo cabello negro y la cremosa piel pálida, tenía el rostro curtido en dolor y lágrimas, entre momentos cae rendida contra la montaña de almohadas y grita con el dolor en las entrañas, con sus ojos plenamente cerrados y la respiración errática, la frente brillaba perlada de sudor. Ella clavó sus uñas la cama y tensó las piernas abiertas.

\- Permítame a mi sangre en mis brazos.- ella rezó. El instinto por pujar y hacer el labor por su cuenta le ganaron, las contracciones lo empeoraban.

\- Puje mi señora.- animo la vieja partera a su lado.- Usted es fuerte, los dioses aprecian eso, reconocerán su fuerza como mujer y su corazón como madre.

Lyanna chilló tan fuerte que el sonido hizo eco en todo el castillo. Las criadas corrían de un lado a otro, buscaban paños, agua y otros suplementos. Pero ninguno parecía capaz de mantenerse quieto, como si sintiesen el nerviosismo de la reina y luchasen por poder hacer algo al respecto.

Todo sobre Jaehaerys es difícil; él viene al mundo después de tres días de parto, con las mejillas sonrosadas y cubierto de sangre. Lyanna dió a luz en el sur, en la torre alta una mañana donde el sol resplandecía en el cielo, en un cuarto que olía a rosas y sangre.

\- ¡Es un niño, Su Gracia! ¡Un niño! 

Lyanna podía llorar de alegría al posar sus ojos en la criatura de su sangre.

El niño de invierno, ella ya lo ama más que amar a un bebé que das pecho, él vive y también, ella reconoce en quien se convertiría; florecería en valor, honor, fuerza y belleza.

La luna es el sol de su Jon. 

Ella mira con detalle su pequeña boca, su pequeña nariz, sus pequeñas orejas, lisos cabellitos oscuros en su cabeza la hacen sonreír, tiene su cabello. Ella llora de júbilo al ver como sus pequeños parpados se levantan, lenta y forzosamente el bebé abrió sus ojos por primera vez revelando dos brillantes y redondos ojos grises, semejantes a las tormentas de su hogar, digno de los hombres norteños.

\- Llama a mi esposo.- dijo ensimismada acariciando el rostro de su hijo con la cobija. El noble Eddard Stark estrechó entre sus brazos a su hermanita menor, besando su coronilla le dió calurosas y emocionales felicitaciones. Detrás de él se acercó una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo como la primavera, la recibió con todo el cariño como una mujer podría darle a otra en un momento así.

\- Un futuro rey.- dice su cuñada Catelyn, mirando a Jon con ojos maternales, sosteniendo su propio bebé pelirrojo en su regazo.

\- Sin duda un rey.- Esbozó a sonreír Brandon al ingresar al cuarto con su cuñado.- Desearía que nuestro hermano estuviese aquí para conocer a su primer sobrino.

\- El Castillo Negro enviará sus buenas fortunas, mis señores. Pronto.- El hombre platino fue directamente a la cama. Rhaegar cayó de rodillas a su lado, mirando embelesado el rostro de su primogénito, incluso el dragón, de ojos de inusual lila, casi gris a la luz, soltó lágrimas de orgullo, y tomando a su esposa cerca de su calor los envolvió con sus brazos cerca de su pecho murmurando palabras de agradecimiento.

\- Que los dioses viejos y nuevos te bendigan.- Eddard comenzó la plegaria.

\- Alabado sea .- Catelyn se inclinó contra su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos marinos.- Bendito sea el fruto de esta nueva casa, bendito sea su futuro.

\- Bendito sea su reino.- Rhaegar apretó a su primogénito sonriendo sólo para él.- Por los dioses viejos y los nuevos.- finalizó acariciando la cabecita de su bebé.

Los dos hermanos menores de Rhaegar llegan desde Roca Dragón dos noches después del nacimiento, el príncipe y la princesa traen dragones -tanto vivos como hechos de oro, guardados en los cofres envueltos en seda de Targaryen roja.- La princesa nombra a sus dragones en honor a sus hermanos, Rhaegal y Viserion vuelan alto alrededor de la Fortaleza Roja anunciando la llegada de la princesa y el príncipe.

Seis años mas tarde Rhaegar y Lyanna parten al norte, donde Jon podía pasar tiempo con sus primos, él parecía disfrutar mucho más el frío del norte donde su madre también creció.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Jon? – pregunto el niño mayor a su primo.

\- En el bebé, ya quiero conocerlo.

\- ¿Crees que será un niño? – Robb sonrió, ilusionado con otro compañero de juegos.

\- Padre y madre están seguros que es una niña.- Jon dijo repentinamente triste si sus padres se deprimían si no era así.- Lo desean, no sé porque. Quiero que sean felices.

De repente, los gritos y sollozos de un bebé se oyeron en todo el castillo. La gente se removió inquieta y expectante. Los dos jovencitos se miraron y corrieron dentro la recamara de parto. 

Jon entro a la habitación desesperado por encontrar a su madre, al mirar su aspecto sintió como su ansiedad se elevaba, y el olor a sangre que estaba impregnada en las cuatro paredes no ayudo a mantenerlo tranquilo, pero ella le sonrió. 

Lyanna estaba extenuada, Jon sintió compasión por ella.

\- Ven aquí, hijo mío.- ella susurró.- Ven a conocer a nuestra niña.

Jon no perdía detalle de aquella niña sonrosada, que solo gimoteaba y no dejaba de moverse sacudiendo sus manitas y pies, era pequeña. Acercándose, estiro las manos para conocer al bebé envuelto en esas enormes mantas.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - Preguntó su mamá con voz cansina.

El bebé tenía una mata de negro en la cabeza como él, las manos cerrados en puños y buscaba el calor del cuerpo de su hermano. Jon alargó su mano y, acarició el puño cerrado de la niña. 

\- Es muy pequeña, madre.

\- Claro que sí, es un bebé.- Lyanna se recostó sin poder disimular los dolores que le suponía hablar con él, pero la mujer miraba maravillada el encuentro.- ¿Cuidarás de tu hermanita, Jon? 

\- Siempre.- El pequeño cuadro los hombros y alzó la barbilla, asintiendo solemnemente.- Con mi vida.

Con eso, la pequeñita abrió sus ojitos y lo miro fijamente, con sus ojos grises bañados en profundo lila, Jon tragó grueso y, sintió algo poderoso y lleno de magia recorría su cuerpo, exaltado de sobre manera alzó los ojos sin esperar encontrarse con los ojos de su padre, quien estaba ahora recostado junto a su madre sosteniéndola, mirándoles como si fuese lo único capaz de captar en el mundo a su alrededor, un padre lleno de orgullo y dicha, y algo más que el pequeño no pudo deducir.

Rhaegar lo miró intercalando sus ojos lilas en la bebé y él.

\- Debes cuidar de ella, hijo mío. Debes protegerla, mantenerla a salvo.- él acaricio la cabellera de su esposa en consuelo.- Ella te pertenece. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, querido muchacho.

Para Lyanna la niña es totalmente distinta a ella de pequeña, ella es suave y dulce, pero bien moldeada en temperamento. Alysane es la mejor hija que una madre podría pedir, está convencida; ella es más dulce que Sansa, que siempre es brillante y devota; y no es tan excitable como Arya con su naturaleza optimista. 

Ella divide su tiempo entre tomar y dar, siempre. Tal joya que tenemos, dice Rhaegar. Temen el día en que la naturaleza amable de su hija desaparezca, pero nunca lo hace. Lyanna la trae consigo cada vez que va por la Fortaleza Roja, aferrándose a su bebé más joven.


	3. Capítulo 1.

  
La nieve cae a su alrededor, copos gruesos, de un blanco deslumbrante. Hay una batalla entre los oscuros arboles que cargaban la nieve entre sus montones de brazos en la cima de sus cabezas, más altos y gruesos, más oscuros y tenebrosos. Pero los dos niños no se inmutan a su alrededor, no preocupan que su andar es pesado y débil sobre la nieve profunda o que sus cuerpos gritaban por calor y descanso. No era suficiente, para ellos nunca, en ese momento, desde que fueron al campo de entrenamiento y tuvieron las espadas de madera en sus manos dejaron de ser hermanos de camada para luchar por dominio.

Robb era la mismísima personificación de la luz donde su Jon es la oscuridad; Los ojos de Jon eran de un gris tan oscuro que parecían casi negros. Los de Robb azules cómo el cielo en el sur. El niño mayor tiene el pelo rojo como el vino, donde el otro es tan negro como el plumaje de un cuervo.

\- ¡Soy el príncipe Aemon el Caballero Dragón!

\- ¡Yo soy el Joven Dragón! – Gritaría de vuelta.

Una pequeña pelirroja y una castaña más pequeña los observan desde el lago congelado, golpeando el hielo inquebrantable con ramitas. El choque de la madera retumbaba en sus oídos y a su alrededor como un castigador trueno, en la mente de los niños, eran espadas reales, incluso del acero más fuerte e indestructible, en sus ojos el acero Valyrio brillaba entre sus dedos como una extensión de sus brazos.

\- ¡Soy la reina Alysane y les ordeno que se detengan! – Una vocecilla de soprano; fina y aguda, gritó. El choque de las espadas se detuvo con todo el poder, el ruido reverberó. Los dos pares de ojos se volvieron a mirar a la dueña de aquella voz, a unos metros del lugar que habían denominado su área de combate, estaba plantada la joven niña de vestido rosa.

Arya ríe hasta quedarse sin aliento ante los rostros sorprendidos de los niños. Sansa se sonroja visiblemente ante la valentía de su prima menor.

El viento blanco de sus alientos sale despedido de sus bocas como una nube espesa. Los copos de nieve de la ahora débil ventisca de esa madrugada seguían atacando a sus víctimas. Los niños tenían la nariz rosa y los labios un poco violáceos por las bajas temperaturas, vestían capas sobre capas pero la nieve hacia las suyas humedeciendo, filtrándose por el tejido, calando lentamente hasta llegar a la piel. Pero ninguno tiene frío.

El pelinegro cambio de posición, apuntó su espada a ella enfrentando abiertamente al nuevo contrincante. Los copos de nieve se derretían en su cabello, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados hasta ser dos rendijas griceradas. Jon esbozó una sonrisa lobuna y maliciosa.

Él escudriñó la zona con la mirada, con una ceja alzada ante la intromisión pero se mantuvo en silencio, paciente y mortífero. La pequeña por poco no se percata en el veloz cambio de mirada de su hermano mayor, y sujetándose el velo del vestido echó a correr con la enorme capa ondeando en sus talones como si la vida le dependiese de eso – aunque era su hermano-, los lobos de Winterfell ponían sus ojos en algo y no abandonaban la caza.

\- ¡Corre, Alysane, corre! – Arya gritó cómplice del juego, salto sobre la punta de sus pies, alzó los brazos en el aire emocionada.- ¡Más rápido, más rápido! 

\- ¡Ten cuidado! - Aulló la niña Sansa. Robb le revolvió el pelo, riéndose de su tierna preocupación.

La espada de madera cayó sobre la nieve, hundiéndose. Jon corrió esquivando rocas y arboles sin hacer crujir ninguna de las ramas secas y negras. Alysane chilló y corrió torpemente sobre la nieve sobre sus piernas más cortas, ella escucha las risas y los parloteos de sus primos; incluso como la loba que era, podía olerlos mientras se alejaba. 

Jon estaba cerca y eso no hizo más que hacerle aullar con fiereza. Saltando rocas e intentando levantar sus pesados pies llenos de nieve, pero supo, siempre la alcanzaría. Y eso le calentó el pecho como cuando colocaba sus manos frente al fuego.

La impactó por detrás, embistiéndola fuertemente, arrojándolos a ambos al suelo, la nieve los engulló enteros, y ella siguió el juego; no se rindió, sacudió el cuerpo como una brava serpiente. Sacudiendo las extremidades intentó zafarse con uñas y dientes. No es, desde luego, la reacción que uno esperaría de una joven dama de alta alcurnia, educada en la férrea y esmerada moral de los Stark. 

Jon la observa con cautela y Alysane abrió los ojos humedecidos y miró a su hermano sobre ella sujetándola firmemente. Él sonreía victorioso, y para molestarla sacudió su mata de cabellos y una lluvia blanca cayó sobre su rostro llenándole las mejillas y labios de gotas de nieve que se derritieron contra su piel.

\- ¡Jon! – Se quejó e intento esconder el rostro entre su capa felpuda ahora floja sobre sus hombros. Gruñó con los cachetes inflados de disconformidad.- Lady madre estará molesta si arruinas otro de mis vestidos.

\- Si quieres jugar tienes que ensuciarte, Alysane.- respondió el pequeño jovencito con ojos brillantes.

\- Pero… Pero eres mayor , más grande, más rápido y fuerte que yo.- Jon, quien estaba sobre una mitad de su cuerpo se inclinó hasta que sus narices rozaron, el blancuzco aliento chocó con su rostro.

\- No debes entrometerte en un combate.

\- Tonterías, estabas perdiendo porque eres un mal guerrero, te salve el pellejo, Jaehaerys.- Ella le saco la lengua. Silencio sepulcral caló sus oídos. Su hermano se quedó inmóvil, si le pinchase no reaccionaría. 

\- No me llames así. No tú.- Estaba congelado con una expresión indescriptible en su semblante, sus labios entreabiertos. Alysane se mordió la mejilla para evitar esbozar la sonrisa que bailaba en sus comisuras, ganó el silencio, pero el silencio podía otorgar, el mismo tampoco premunía lo que seguía después.- ¿Dónde están madre y padre? – él tenía la voz repentinamente apretada.

Alysane se encogió de hombros con una mueca. 

\- Madre se encontró mal luego del desayuno, dice que el bebé le provocaba malestar y estaba cansada luego de cuidar a Aegon toda la noche. Preguntó por padre luego que les dejase a ustedes venir al bosque a combatir y él la escoltó a las alcobas.- Respondió.- Padre dijo que se encargaría cuando quise recurrir por el maestre.

Padre Rhaegar no había recurrido por el Maestre porque Madre Lyanna no estaba enferma, el cuarto embarazo iba de maravillas y ella casi era una experta en el parto casi como su cuñada. Los reinos tenían abundancia de niños. Padre y Madre hacían sus honores de esposos. Ellos eran listos para descubrir la mentira, los reyes de Poniente estaban en su alcoba, revolcándose en las sabanas, desnudos, besándose y tomándose, frente al fuego, como ellos habían visto incontables veces a escondidas. 

\- Bien.- él dijo.- Entonces eres toda mía.

Jon metió una de sus piernas entre las de Alysane; con sus manos enguantadas subió el vestido rosa hasta enrollarlo a la altura de la cintura, y lo apretó ahí, manteniéndolo entre sus dedos. Con su otra mano empujó la otra pierna ignorando como la piel se erizaba y temblaba con el frio, y se hizo lugar entre los muslos, luego, con esa mano, sin perder el control, cubrió los labios de la joven pequeña, ahogando un quejido agudo. Los redondos ojos grises le miraron sorprendidos, casi temerosos. 

\- ¿Te vas a disculpar? – le susurro el niño.

Ella negó. 

Jon fue el primero en moverse, olfateando la piel de su hermana – su lady hermana -, con sus ojos curiosos la contempló. Inclinándose rozó su cuello, permitió sus labios rozarse contra su piel delicada, inhaló profundamente, su perfume olor a vainilla y a rosas le hizo cerrar los ojos de placer.

\- ¿Ahora? – pregunto una vez más, y así hasta que ella accedió a decir palabra. La niña jadeó y el vaho se elevo entre ellos, atrapado entre los rostros de ambos y la pequeña cortina de pelo negro liso del muchacho sobre ella.

\- Soy una loba también si lo olvidas, Jon.- se relamió los labios repentinamente secos.- Soy una mujer del norte, necesitaras más que eso para hacerme rogar por ayuda.

Jon chasqueó la lengua y la miró como quién se sale con la suya.

\- Querida hermanita, aquí nadie puede oírte, hasta las primeras horas del atardecer nadie vendrá a buscarnos. No puedes rogar por ayuda porque no la tienes, pequeña.

Alysane luchó frenar el puchero cuando intentó zafarse una vez más y su fuerza siquiera lo hizo flaquear. Jon continuó absorto con aquella región de su cuello, su fría nariz le erizó los vellos de la nuca y un estremecimiento como un rayo le recorrió el cuerpo entero. La mano enguantada que antes la cubría los labios estaba acariciando inconscientemente su cadera con movimientos perezosos, haciendo estragos en algo dentro de ella.

Alysane se ruborizo violentamente.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – Finalmente dijo con todo el aire que tenía retenido.- Sangre de mi sangre, ruego por vuestro perdón.

\- De acuerdo, está bien... Te perdono.- Jon asiente levemente, acaricia su mejilla, antes de dar el último paso que los separaba, antes de juntar sus labios. 

Ambos no sabían que ese beso les gustaría. Eran hermanos, la gente no sentía nada por los hermanos… Aunque eso en su familia nunca había importado después de todo. A ese beso le siguieron varios, con risas y sonrisas incluidas.


	4. Capítulo 2.

Alysane dejo salir una risa que rebotó en el pasillo cuando unos brazos la rodearon y la arrastraron contra el pasillo de granito de la Fortaleza Roja. Jon la empujó contra la pared mientras sonreía ampliamente, mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, su pecho se movía agitado cuando se inclinó a un costado y miró a los guardias a unos metros al doblar la esquina. Ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, así que volvió su atención al tesoro entre sus brazos.

Con la punta de su recta nariz acarició su fina piel donde sentía el latido pulsante y acelerado en el cuello de su hermana, y cerró los dientes sobre la curvatura de su mandíbula. Alysane chilló contra su palma, a ella le gustaba cuando hacia eso. 

Jon aparto la mano con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Hush, pequeña hermana. No quisiéramos que supieran lo que estamos haciendo ahora, ¿no? - Susurró.

\- ¿Y que estamos haciendo? - La sonrisa de Jon se ensanchó ante la risa en los ojos de Alysane.

Después de eso fueron todos manos y bocas, tocando, explorando, mordiendo, necesitando. Dientes rechinando en un esfuerzo por acercarse más al otro. Ella gimió y jaló su cuerpo al suyo. Jon se rió entre dientes por su respuesta, deslizó su mano debajo del vestido y no sintió nada más que piel desnuda.

\- Puedo notar que seguiste mi petición…- Recalcó acunando su entrepierna húmeda con toda su mano. Su voz volviéndose más grave.

Presionó sus labios contra los suyos otra vez en un pequeño beso antes de remplazar su boca con su pulgar, presionándolo contra su lengua. Ella gimió en torno al dedo. Jon correspondió roncamente el sonido mientras deslizaba dos de sus dedos dentro de la humedad entre sus muslos con su otra mano, trabajó para mantenerse al ritmo y velocidad del empuje de caderas de Alysane. Casi esperaban que los guardias pudieran escuchar los sonidos húmedos y los gemidos que resonaban en la esquina. 

Pero claro, nadie más que ellos debían enterarse de lo que hacían. La intimidad se guardaba para la intimidad. Los reyes y reinas, la realeza debía actuar con discreción.

\- No puedo esperar a hacer esto otra vez, porque justo cuando arribe en el puerto un día, voy a empujarme dentro de ti. Hasta que ambos estemos gritando y viniéndonos una y otra vez.

Alysane está a punto de estrellarse sobre la liberación más hermosa, y agarra el brazo que le da placer para estabilizarse. Gime y deja caer la cabeza contra la pared.

\- Te lo prometo, te haré mía, después. Lo necesito como el aire para respirar.

\- Quiero que lo hagas ahora, Jon.- Sollozó.

Él gruñó y su mano rodeo su garganta, la otra se movió veloz. La parte de atrás de la cabeza de Alysane golpeó el ladrillo cuando cerró los ojos atravesando la liberación, sabía que él no querría que la escuchasen, y tragó sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio.

\- Eres mía y yo soy tuyo.- dijo él contra su boca-. Si cualquier hombre pone un dedo sobre ti en mi ausencia, estarán muertos de alguna forma, u otra.

Alysane jaló su cuerpo contra el suyo una vez más. 

\- ¿Regresaras tan pronto como termine la guerra? Prométemelo, Jon, promételo.

Y esa era la razón por la que se había enamorado, debajo de esa provocación y altivez hay preocupación e inocencia que todos los demás amaban. Había atraído llamado a Jon infinidades de veces a medida que envejecía. Encontrando todo tipo de placer entre sus muslos. Dándose cuenta que no solamente existían lagrimas de dolor o tristeza, sino de deseo y gozo.

\- Volveré a ti, amor mío.- susurró contra su coronilla.- Lo prometo.

Alysane lo miró partir con lágrimas gruesas goteando de su barbilla. Incluso cuando el barco desapareció en el mar, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada hasta que sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro. Volteando se encontró con unos idénticos a los de su padre, y la miraban maternalmente.

Daenerys heredó todos los típicos rasgos de la Casa Targaryen, el cabello rubio plateado y los ojos color violeta. Ella limpió las lágrimas de su sobrina con una pequeña sonrisa empática sin mostrar los dientes.

\- Se fue.- sollozó Alysane. Daenerys miró donde el barco de su sobrino había desaparecido, quería estar molesta y montar su dragón hasta alcanzarlo y obligarlo a volver. Su cabello se sacudió por el viento y su vestido lila casi transparente acarició su cuerpo como lo haría un amante. 

Con una sonrisilla pensó en su hombre, y recordó la razón por la que el destino hacía lo que hacía.

\- Ambos son jóvenes, ambos tienen deberes en los ojos de los dioses – Comenzó a decir acunando a Alysane contra sus pechos, Dany acaricio su cabellera lentamente, murmurando palabras de consuelo.- Por eso te quedaras conmigo en el sur, necesitas aprender a ser una mujer, a usar el fuego y no ser solamente sumisa.- Daenerys susurró por lo bajo.- Jon tiene que matar al niño y permitir al hombre nacer. Él volverá a ti, no mañana o después. Cuando estén listos. Cree en mis palabras sobrina, la sangre es fuerte.


	5. Capítulo 3.

CAPÍTULO 3.

Seis meses más tarde.

Cómo se quiere un compañero de correrías, un hermano de camada. Jon y su primo Robb, más que primos son mejores amigos y hermanos. Las diferentes caras de una moneda, la luna y el sol. La gente los adora, los sirvientes se detenían a su paso, los reyes los respetaban y los guerreros susurraban sus nombres con orgullo. 

Robb Stark, primogénito de Eddard Stark y Catelyn de la Casa Tully. Hijo de Winterfell, señor del Winterfell, protector del Norte y futuro rey legitimo en el Norte. 

Es el Lobo joven.

Jon Targaryen Stark, hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen rey del Trono de Hierro y Lyanna Stark la dama de Winterfell, la princesa del norte e hija de Wintefell. Él es mitad dragón de la Dinastía Targaryen y mitad lobo de los reyes del invierno. 

El Lobo Blanco. Jon se convirtió en el lobo blanco gracias a su compañero huargo que lo perseguía en el campo de batalla.

Ambos dirigen a las tropas en el campo. Jon cabalga al frente de los banderizos, blandiendo la espada de acero Valyrio con un estilo de lucha endiablado e implacable, es él quien ataca, golpea, siega y mata, con el fuego ardiendo entre sus venas, muestra sus dientes como el lobezno que es.

Jamás arenga a sus tropas antes de cada batalla. Simplemente camina entre ellas hasta situarse en primera línea y, desde allí, mira fijamente a los ojos al comandante del ejército enemigo. 

Jon había muerto cerca del muro, defendiendo a los salvajes cosa que no gustó para los vigilantes del muro quiénes se volvieron en su contra.

\- Por la vigía.- el empujo a Jon en el estómago. Cuando el hombre aparto la mano, la daga se mantuvo dónde estaba enterrada. Jon cayó sobre sus rodillas. Él sostuvo el mango de la daga y la arranco libre. En el viento frío de la noche la herida estaba humeando.

Él dolor lo asalto de sobremanera. Cuando la tercera daga lo tomó entre las costillas, él dio un gruñido y cayo para enfrentar la nieve. Jon nunca sintió la cuarta daga. 

Solamente el frío.

Pero fueron ellos quienes colgaron de una horca bajo sus sentencias cuando la sacerdotisa roja lo trajó de vuelta a la vida gracias al dios del fuego.

\- Eres el príncipe que merecemos.- Había dicho Melisandre.- Eres piadoso y temerario. Los dioses se regocijaran en la sangre de tus sacrificios y colmarán al pueblo del hijo que ellos prometieron.

Él cambio después de su resurrección, después de ir y volver entre los muertos es una experiencia traumática; él no es una mejor persona, él no ha mejorado, él es diferente; ha perdido algo de sí mismo; partes de su humanidad están perdidas; no ha vuelto más agradable, o más poderoso, tiene debilidades; puede ser frío con los extraños. 

El hombre que volvió de entre los muertos infunde más temor que las típicas bravuconadas de los hombres que se lanzan a la refriega. Él lucha cómo la espada en la oscuridad. Se desliza cómo un ladrón en la noche, sin una señal, sin advertencia. Lucha en el campo de batalla cómo si ya estuviese muerto, sin temor a un rasguño. Su armadura negra de rubíes brilla impecable cómo el primer día. 

Jon se unió con un aullido victorioso, sucio de lodo y sangre seca, con la espada chorreante y la mirada mortífera en su rostro.

\- ¿Ya sabes la noticia? – Theon apareció repentinamente junto con Robb quien fulminó con la mirada al bocazas de Greyjoy.

\- Llegó una carta, mis hermanas viajarán al sur a la Fortaleza Roja.- dijo Stark, mirando seriamente al pelinegro.

-¿Qué con eso? - Jon lo miró, suficientemente cansado para poder agregar algo.

\- Esta mañana. Antes de abandonar el campamento, comenzó un alboroto.- Theon se acercó como un mismísimo secreto fuese a revelar- Escuché la noticia, la princesa Alysane finalmente tuvo su luna de sangre.

Robb no temía decir sus palabras en voz alta pero ciertamente no quería que oídos ajenos lo escuchasen. Eso alertó a Jon cuando este sacó y le tendió una carta arrugada de su plateada armadura.

\- Acabo de leerlo.- Le dijo su primo con una mueca. Jon le arrebato la carta de las manos. 

Ciertamente provenía de su casa, la elegante firma de su Padre en la esquina del papel junto el sello de dragón de tres cabezas.

Muy irónico. 

Tal vez esa era la ley de la vida. Mientras soldados morían desangrados en la batalla, alguna dama en el mundo sangraba anunciando que su cuerpo cambiaba para acunar vida en su interior.

Rojo. 

Su pequeña Alysane. 

Agarró los soporte del caballo con fuerza hasta que los nudillos empezaron a tornarse blancos y las venas más prominentes. Apretó la mandíbula y el músculo de su barbilla se desorbitó. Tanto su lobo como su dragón interior desearon retroceder y masacrar más, un poco más, no era suficiente.

Nunca era suficiente. 

\- Los buitres que tiene cómo pretendientes, los príncipes y reyes que adoran el piso dónde camina nuestra princesa estarán locos con la noticia.- Theon se relamió los labios con muchísimo gusto.- No me sorprendería que también se acerquen a ti para reclamar su mano.

\- Aye. La noticia de que el dragón negro finalmente puede ser cortejado en matrimonio alcanzará hasta el último reino en unos días si ya no ha sucedido.- Asintió Robb.- Todos marcharán al sur a postrarse frente a mí tío, cómo harán con mí hermana. Tío Benjen, tío Brandon y mí padre desearían cortarles la cabeza a cualquiera de ellos, no les gusta saber que Alysane, Sansa y Arya en un futuro cercano serán esposas.

\- Pero Sansa está prometida a Aegon.- Intervinó Theon con el ceño fruncido.- Rhaenys se casará con ese príncipe Dornense.

\- Aye. Dorne sigue siendo una alianza débil, este matrimonio deberá ser la prueba de su fidelidad, no solo al sur sino al norte. - El pelirrojo dijo.

Lo era, el matrimonio entre Aegon y Rhaenys no sucedería puesto que ambos a la tierna edad que tenían, debían satisfacer las necesidades de los reinos. Lyanna había estado desconsolada al ser incapaz de tener más hijos, pero Rhaegar había negociado en mantener a todos sus hijos y sobrinos, cerca.

Aegon se casaría con la princesa de la Winterfell y Rhaenys con el príncipe de las tierras Dornenses.

La noticia había sentado de maravilla.

Después de todo, Aegon siempre se sintió más a gusto en el norte, decía.

Viendo que el hermano no sanguíneo de Eddard también tenía un primogénito, la segunda dama y princesa de la casa de casaría con el señor de Bastión de Tormentas, el caballero de las armas, le llamaban. Pues sus creaciones en la forja asombraban a todos. Gendry era un potente aliado, un compañero leal de los dos príncipes Stark y Targaryen. Y si el destino le permitía, lucharía junto a sus cuñados en el muro.

\- Sansa está encantada de casarse con Aegon. En sus sueños le dijeron que está destinada a ser casada bajo la capa de un dragón. Y ser la madre de sus hijos, creo que no primo también comienza a reconocerla.- Robb suspiró.- Yo también me casaré, Lady Frey espera que acabe esta revolución para hacer una reunión real... Todos tendremos que casarnos algún día.

\- Nadie tiene derecho de casarse con mi hermana. Los volaré al infierno.

\- Esa será su decisión Jon.- continuó Theon.- Alysane es la niña de los ojos de Rhaegar Targaryen, la única mujer que ama después de su esposa. Cómo Ned, no me casaría con su princesa, no lo pensarían dos veces en negarme.

\- Cállate Theon.- Gruñó Robb, endureciendo poco a poco.- Te dije que no hablases de mí hermana o no prima de ese modo.

\- Los dioses no me casaron con ninguna Stark y por mucho que yo desee tal milagro de los dioses… Ella no lo querría.Pero dadle fortuna y poder a tal hombre que sea digno de esa diosa encarnada.

Maldiciendo, Robb saltó para golpear a un bocón de Theon Greyjoy, pero era muy tarde cuando Jon saltó sobre el lodo y tomando a Theon por la armadura en el pecho, lo derribó de su caballo, y lo sostuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

\- Habla de mi hermana de esa manera otra vez y te mato yo mismo.- gruñó Jon viéndolo todo rojo. Las palabras casi fueron inentendibles entre sus dientes apretados.

El joven kraken tragó grueso, y lo vió desaparecer en su semental. El lobo siguiendo.

Jon se miró desde la calma de su tienda, su cabello suave, brillante con ligeros rulos cubierto de suciedad y tierra húmeda. Y su rostro, bañado en sangre seca. Le parecía intimidante, casi con salvajismo bestial, pero lejos de asustarse sintió inmenso placer, su corazón perdió el control en el esternón y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se asomó en la comisura de los labios al contemplar en sus ojos oscuros una mirada de hambruna, de sangre y venganza. 

Se enteró que había sido traicionado por su gente,acabando siendo apuñalado, y antes de caer en la nieve, ya estaba muerto, había estado en la puerta de la muerte y luego resucitado. Jon aún tenía ese trago amargo, aún luego de haber colgado a los traidores. Cada resurrección tiene un precio; un pedazo de alma.

También pensó que mientras el tiempo transcurriera lejos de ella, su hermoso rostro comenzaría a volverse borroso y sería más difícil imaginarla. Que enloquecería como solo un hombre puede al no tener a su mujer; cómo, no recordar el maravilloso aroma de su perfume, o como sonreía y solamente tenía ojos para él, la manera en que su cuerpo se pone tenso cuando está a punto de venirse o sus suaves gemidos. De recordarla desnuda. 

Jadeando. 

Retorciéndose

Él recordaba todo con vivido detalle, entre más pensaba, más recordaba, y si lo hacía todavía podía olerla en su cuerpo. Muchas noches tuvo que recordarse donde estaba para no arrancarse los pantalones y tomar entre sus manos el miembro tan despierto como él.

No quería olvidar.

\- Quiero volver a casa.- dijo a su huargo.


	6. Capítulo 4.

CAPÍTULO 4.

Cuatro años más tarde.

La contemplaron con cada paso que daba. Su padre está orgullosamente postrado junto a su hija mayor y escoltaba a su esposa del otro lado, con sus dos hijos menores, dos copias pequeñas de él mismo siguiéndole detrás. Rhaegar tenía el pecho inflado como un gallo, con ojos brillosos por la fortuna que tenía.

Cómo planeado, Aegon se adelantó, mirándolos a todos con seriedad en sus ojos lilas no características de un joven de su edad. El príncipe hizo una reverencia, las luces captaron los rubíes alrededor de su cuello y mangas.

Rhaenys le siguió, el cabello platino lo tenía suelto como el de su padre y hermano. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrojada se refugió a los brazos del hermano de su padre.

La multitud la reconocía aunque ella no conociera a ninguno, le sonreían cuando pasaban a su lado y la miraban con ojos amigables, en la pista de baile hombres y mujeres danzaban graciosamente como si flotasen, giraban y giraban una y otra vez, jamás una pareja chocó con otra. Y parecía que con cada vuelta que daban, como las rosas, despedían aroma.

Las otras damas de la alta alcurnia la rodearon intentando tomar toda su atención. Los pretendientes lanzaban miradas, se les veía más complicado cortejarla cuando ella esta rodeada por su familia. 

\- Hija.

La susodicha volteó encontrándose con la mirada cuidadosa de Lyanna. Alysane tenía una linda manera de ruborizarse cuando su madre le tendió grácilmente la mano.

\- Madre.- La joven se excuso de las féminas, abandonando la mesa. Debajo de ella, una montaña negra emergió, siguiéndola de cerca.

Alysane recordaba el día que obtuvo a su huargo, igual que sus cinco primos y Jon. Ella la nombro, Noche. Porque era tan oscura y negra como la noche misma. La bestia era capaz de asesinarla si se lo proponía, en cambio el lobo frotaba su cabeza contra sus piernas y la miraba profundamente con sus ojos dorados. 

Se convirtió en la presencia necesaria en la ausencia de su hermano. Todo parecía carecer de color, no había chispa y se crecía un agujero en su pecho cada año. Muchos hombres desearían secuestrar a la dama con alas de dragón, y su huargo se convirtió en su protector, atemorizando a cualquier persona que se dirige a su presencia. Tampoco se calmaba cuando estaba rodeada de mujeres. 

El lobo es todo lo contrario a su dueña, que no es intimidante, grande o letal, ciertamente tiene una lengua llena ácido como el de su tía, el rostro inexpresivo como las mujeres norteñas y la barbilla que gustaba mantener en alto cómo el de una reina. Pero no era salvaje. Y aunque los hombres la veneraban, ella conocía cada y uno de los comentarios que susurraban a sus espaldas. 

Un vaso lleno de vino apareció frente a sus ojos, su tía Daenerys apareció frente a sus ojos con una sonrisa, y le ofrecía la primera copa.

\- Por ti.- Su madre Lyanna alzó su propia copa.- Ya eres una toda una mujer, hija mía.

Al mirar a las mujeres, todas tenían una copa en la mano y la miraban esperando que ella bebiera. Alysane no se lo espero, inspiró profundamente y al exhalar dijo.

\- Por nosotras.

Las mujeres vaciaron sus copas de golpe y Alysane siguió su ejemplo, aquel dulce líquido se deslizó por su garganta, y se relajó por completo.

\- Está bueno, ¿verdad? – Dany enarcó una ceja. Lyanna asintió noblemente, y Alysane imito a su madre.

\- Sí, tía, gracias.

\- La acaparare un momento, hermana.- Daenerys le pasó un brazo por encima a Alysane.

\- Por supuesto.- Lyanna dio una reverencia y con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa, se dirigió al siguiente grupo de mujeres.

\- Jon no me permitiría beber demasiado.- dijo la princesa apartando los ojos lejos de su madre. Algunas suspiraron al oír el nombre salir de sus labios. 

Siempre lo hacían.

\- Cuando Robb y Jon se convirtieron en hombres tomaron tantas mujeres y barriles como pudieron hasta que salió el sol, querida. No te amargues.- murmuró Daenerys, alejándola de la jauría de mujeres, mirándolas, casi rodando los ojos.- Mí sobrino es un muchacho muy guapo, un hombre de valía. Las chicas se arrancarían los ojos mutuamente para desnudarse con él. Todas las mujeres de los siete reinos fantasean con él.

\- ¿Lo hacen? - preguntó Alysane mirándolas a la distancia, no la notaban ahora.- ¿Todas?

\- Oh, sí. - dijo tanteando su bebida ensimismada.

Alysane fulminó con la mirada a su tía.

\- Tu primo y Jon son más fieras que tu padre o todos tus tíos fueeon. La pasión es nuestra guía. Aún puedo recordar la emoción que sentí cuando Viserys respondió a mis provocaciones, claro que entonces era secreto...- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa oscura. Daenerys la miró con ojos violetas llenos de picardía.- Y hablando del príncipe, aquí viene... Eres una mujer ahora Alysane, desde esta noche actúa como una.- La reprendió con la mirada y se deslizó a los brazos de su marido con una sonrisa de alegría.

El tío Viserys apareció junto a su hermana menor, besándola en la boca. Su largo, estilizado y tonificado cuerpo presionado al suyo. Alysane se sonroja cuando Daenerys alza los ojos a él, mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

Viserys Targaryen III no es un hombre de cortejos y tactos dulces: es impredecible y de poca paciencia. Cuando uno está molesto el otro también lo está.

Viserys y Daenerys no eran diferentes de cualquier otro hermano. Peleaban, reían, se amaban y se divertían juntos. Pero sobre todo, peleaban. Su tío tenía muchos cambios de humor y su tía los consideraba peligrosos. Como todos los demás.

Viserys tuvo sus momentos en los que fue un buen hermano para Daenerys, pero era algo raro. Constantemente se metía con su hermana menor, diciéndole todas las cosas que hacía mal. Y Dany era agradable hasta que se convirtió en una mujer y de alguna manera se defendió, no hubo necesidad de Rhaegar para separarlos. Y quizás eso fue porque su tía se enamoró de Vis, y protegiendo su corazón y hacerse importante para los reinos, tuvo que convertirse en una líder, una reina de la Casa Targaryen.

Y lentamente, muy lentamente, no fue Dany quien siempre siguió a Viserys, sino al revés. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el príncipe se volvió inquieto y tuvo cambios de humor cuando su hermana dejó de estar a su alrededor, sin ojos amorosos, sin palabras dulces, sin salvación para sus reprimendas. Ella encontró los huevos de dragón y los hizo suyos, y cuando Vis se dio cuenta de su error y cambió su comportamiento infantil (hacia ella) su corazón de dragón fue robado por su hermana también.

La princesa de ambas casas no entendía la relación de sus tíos mientras crecía, el temperamento de ambos era completamente distintos y a la vez tan parecidos. Se dicen todo con la mirada, pero parecían hablar mejor con sus cuerpos. 

La princesa se vio transportada a un recuerdo.

Se había ido a vivir con su tía dos años después de la partida de Jon. Sus tíos son su única compañía y cuando creían que dormía, ellos bebían sobre una butaca de piedra cerca del balcón, y eso era casi cada noche. A ella le agradaba el lugar, una noche de insomnio se dirigió ahí con el propósito de mirar las olas hasta que el sueño fuese a buscarla. Pero, encontró el escondite ocupado. Sus tíos,esta vez, estaban en el suelo sobre unas mantas y cojines.

Alysane retrocedió contra una columna, sorprendida. Observó silenciosamente, el rubor amenazaba con devorarla viva.

La luz de las velas brillaban contra la palidez de sus pieles desnudas y sus pelos. Los ojos de Viserys engullen la desnudes de la fémina debajo suyo, su mano bajo por su cuello y sus clavículas hasta los costados del pecho derecho y erecto de la princesa, pellizcó duramente el pezón.

\- ¿Estoy causándote dolor, Dany? - Ronroneo su tío.

\- No, mí dragón.- Respondió Daenerys dejándose caer sobre las almohadas aa vez que abría las piernas que lo oprimían encima de su cuerpo a su máxima extensión. Ella se acaricia los pezones rosados desnudos entre sus dedos.- Pero sé como podrías torturarme... Date un festín.

Él la miro por unos largos minutos, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. El único sonido eran las olas en el fondo. 

\- Cuidado con lo que deseas, Dany.

Y desde su escondite Alysane pensó que alguien como su tío no aceptaría órdenes de nadie, y menos de su sangre, hasta que tomando bruscamente los muslos internos femeninos, obedeció. Comiéndole el coño con dientes, labios y lenguas, frotando el capullo con su nariz. La fémina arqueo el pecho, dejando caer la cabeza, mostrando el largo cuello.

Las caderas de Viserys se movían por su cuenta, frotando su largo falo grueso contra las mantas. Estimulando su desatendido placer. Fue cuando ella descubrió que la joven Targaryen es peligrosa, dominante, con una fuerza y tenacidad que pocos sobrevivirían al ver. Su confianza la hace tan ardiente como sus dragones.

Y lo comprendió. El rabioso Viserys se enamoró de la flama oscura en su hermana.

De vuelta en la realidad, los dos amantes se envuelven en los brazos del otro, y es enternecedora la manera que Daenerys tiene que alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Alysane solamente tiene ojos para los dragones. 

\- Viserys.- dijo Dany con su voz raramente tímida.- He estado pensando en nombres...

Alysane toma el brazo de su tía.

\- ¿Estás...? - Jadea. Daenerys se ruboriza como una virgen.

\- Lo está. Tiene a mí hijo en su vientre. - Confirma Viserys. Él está sonriendo, la sonrisa más genuina que le había visto en años.- Si es una niña la llamaremos Visenya.- dijo el príncipe, con la esperanza de nombrar al bebé como una de las grandes mujeres de la dinastía Targaryen.

\- Pero si es un niño, podríamos llamarlo Rhaego, en honor a nuestro hermano. Quien bendijo nuestra unión en contra de los reinos.

\- Si eso es lo que deseas.- La mano del hombre cayó sobre el estómago aun plano.- Será el jinete del mundo, él más grande que hemos conocido. Un verdadero dragón.- Prometió con voz gutural, ojos lilas en ojos violetas.

\- Tío. Tía. Mis felicitaciones.- Alysane les ofrece una pequeña reverencia a sus mayores y asciende con una sonrisilla.- La dinastía Targaryen continúa.

\- Es nuestro propósito.- Daenerys asintió.

Viserys se gira cómo si fuera la primera vez que la nota. Sus ojos la recorren de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Princesa Alysane nombrada por la bondadosa y buena reina que una vez gobernó los siete reinos.- Viserys saluda con una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por su comisura.- Feliz día de tu nacimiento. Has florecido en una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, Incluso para un Stark.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Gracias, tío.


	7. Capítulo 5.

CAPITULO 4.

El día se arrastra lentamente, las damas murmurando detrás de sus manos dándole miradas de adoración, y ella cosiendo tediosamente el bordado de un nuevo vestido por horas hasta que le duelen la punta de los dedos. Y se da cuenta que ha prolongado mucha atención a esos deberes por ese día.

Alysane despacha a las mujeres y la septa corre rápido a empujarlas a todas fuera del jardín, ella se sienta sola y absorbe el calor del sol debajo de sus poros.

En el desayuno ella come mucho y da pequeños sorbos a su vino para que no se le suba a la cabeza. Y con una reverencia es escoltada a su alcoba donde se encierra. Ella está en el escritorio, leyendo carta tras carta, símbolo tras símbolos, casas por casas, una por una va apilando en distintas montañas; las leídas, las viejas, las nuevas. Alysane podía encargarse de otras responsabilidades de los reyes, en la biblioteca, como administrar cada esquina de todos los reinos, también aprendió sobre la política norteña y sureña bajo la tutela de su padre, aprendiendo las tácticas de batalla y los métodos para subsistir en una. Las tierras y el ambiente cambiaba todo, las necesidades de los guerreros va a la par.

Los libros están amontonados sobre el escritorio, costado a costado, y ella reconoce la mano de escritura de cada señor y señora sin ver sus casas. Sombra levanta la cabeza abruptamente a su lado y ella la ignora deslizando otro papel fuera de la caja.

Alysane repasa nuevamente los números de comida, ropa, mobiliario, ventas y otros negocios comparándolos con los anteriores.

Sombra queda inmóvil, y por lo que parece largos segundos, comienza a sacudir su cola tal como lo haría un perro, y eso atrae su atención. Mirándola sobre la hoja frunce el ceño, ella nunca es afectiva. Abre su boca para ordenar a su huargo que se tranquilice cuando el sonido de unos cuernos resuenan en el castillo, y puede jurar que hace las paredes vibrar a su alrededor.

Al principio no lo entiende.

En dos latidos de su corazón ella salta fuera de la silla y huye de la alcoba sin importar dejarla abierta sus espaldas. Alysane pasa de largo pero no ha dado ni dos pasos cuando se detiene y da media vuelta. Las puertas de la Sala del Trono están abiertas de par en par y Sombra se escabulle dentro casi saltando sobre sus patas como un caballo. Un enorme lobo, más grande y feroz se acerca a Sombra.

Fantasma en La sala del trono…

Casi no lo reconoció. Ahí es donde está, parado frente a sus tíos y padres, incapaz de verla. Su rostro había endurecido y tenia cicatrices cerca de los ojos, líneas rectas verticales, un rostro fuerte, valiente y despiadado en ángulos y líneas. Tiene el pelo largo hasta la mandíbula, y una barba negra resalta su palidez. Y es más alto, y fornido. Su espalda ahora dobla la de ella un montón.

Ciertamente no era nada del niño que fue, es incluso más hermoso.

-Jon…

Recorre el inmenso y largo espacio que les separa con firmes zancadas, y antes de que se dé cuenta ha saltado entre sus brazos envolviéndolo por el cuello, mejilla contra mejilla. Siente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como dos fuertes cadenas gruesas y se siente ligera, puede derretirse entre sus brazos, puede sentir el familiar aroma de su piel dentro de su torrente sanguíneo y detrás de sus ojos nuevamente.

-Has florecido en una esplendida mujer.- Jon la coloca en el suelo, y murmura contra su piel y es cuando ella nota que su voz se ha vuelto más varonil, y un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo, volviendo a la vida.- Dioses. Te extrañé demasiado.

-Y yo te extrañé a ti, hermano.- La mujer sonríe. Jon ha hundido las manos en la cascada del pelo de ella, enredado en mechones negros, juntando frente con frente la mira con tanta intensidad que ella empieza a notar la tan conocida excitación que nace en el estomago y hace frotar sus muslos.

Él recorre con sus manos callosas y llenas de cicatrices las facciones suaves, elegantes y casi aniñadas, detrás de sus hombros delgados por la curva sensual de su espalda y la aprieta contra su pecho, abrazándola.

-Llama a las criadas y ordena que preparen un banquete, traigan a los músicos y que las doncellas preparen el resto.- Rhaegar ordenó con una voz que no deja de otra más que obedecer.

Las doncellas llenaron la bañera tibia llena de sales cuando ella entra, le tallaron la piel con fuerza hasta dejarla roja y lavaron la cabeza hasta que la melena recobro su brillantes como sucedió en el primer baño. La doncella principal arreglo las uñas, le cepillo la melena y elaboro una pequeña corona de trenza detrás de su cabeza con los mechones delanteros de su pelo. Una docena se acerco a la vez, se puso unas gotas de esencia dulce en el dedo y luego toco a la princesa detrás de las orejas, bajo la barbilla, en los pezones, el ombligo y el vientre. La costurera se quedo mirando mientras le ponían la ropa nueva, hecha por sus propias manos expertas. Ella debe estar perfecta. La ropa interior era de la más suave seda; el vestido y el encaje abrazaba la figura como un guante.

Tan pronto como terminan de amarrar los tirantes, ajustados y apretados, les ordena que se vayan. Y al final ella está sola, nada más que su reflejo por compañía.

El espejo le muestra exactamente lo que desea ver. Su vestido es de seda roja, lisa, brillante y recta, sus mangas casi rozan el suelo y su vestido se arrastra grácil en el suelo; parece más un tesoro que una mujer.

Lo escucha narrar toda su travesía durante sus cuatro años de ausencia, y aún mientras le mira fijamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa, no puede creer que realmente había vuelto. Él se había unido con su primo y príncipe del norte, y asignado distintos campos los primeros años. Jon descendió con su gente cerca del muro donde negocio con el tío Benjen, y los cuervos de la vigía.

Peleó, luchó, y se aventuró lejos de la muralla como ninguno otros había hecho en generaciones. Él se encariñó con los salvajes y eso los sorprende a todos en la mesa, escucha de un tal Mance y un pelirrojo mata osos que se había convertido en la mano derecha de su hermano. También habla de una mujer pelirroja excelente en arquería, una salvaje le enseñó los caminos más allá del muro, a quién hablar y cómo estar cerca de personas como ella. Esa mujer llamada Ygritte se hizo cada vez más interesada en el príncipe Targaryen, día tras día. Jon no lo dijo, pero ella lo conoce bien para saber que él le permitió entrar, quitándose la lujuria.

Cuando regresa a la pared, los cuervos lo matan.

Jon luchó noblemente.

Jon luchó valientemente, y Jon murió.

Una mujer roja, una sacerdotisa lo revivió.

Lyanna y Daenerys se sobresaltan ante la revelación. Alysane siente frio calarle los huesos, ¿lo había perdido antes de tenerlo?

Su hermano se ve cansado bajo la iluminada sala, sus respuestas siempre son vagas pero directas, sinvergüenza. Como si hubiese hecho ruido, Jon la mira sobre la copa y se queda paralizado.

Ella esta reclinada en su silla perezosamente, su espalda contra el respaldar y el cabello sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones rozando su piel y sus pechos que se apretaban con cada respiración. Mirándola se relame los labios, lentamente devuelve la copa a la mesa como si pudiese espantarla. Cuando la dejo apenas sus vestidos comenzaban a ser lo suficiente ajustados con lo que se convertiría, lo que tiene a los ojos es una mujer, una jodida mujer crecida y sazonada para su paladar.

Cuando la última copa ha sido finalmente aclarada, Alysane se levanta abruptamente y sonríe dulcemente a Jon.

-Escóltame a mi alcoba.- Ordena, caminando fuera de la sala sin permitirle chistar.

No iba a hacerlo. Su cabello suelto, como Jon prefería, se mueve cuando ella mira alrededor de las recamaras una tras una camino a la ala de los dormitorios. El camino es silencioso. Jon puede sentir la dureza en sus pantalones, la sangre corriendo rápidamente en sus venas mientras la ve caminar frente a él con delicado andar.

Él conoce su cuerpo tan bien como el suyo y está ansioso de tocar el de ahora. Porque son dos mitades. Destinados a estar juntos. Él se desliza dentro cuando ella cierra completamente la puerta.

-Alysane.- Dice las palabras, como si tuvieran más peso en sus labios que en su propia mente. Sus ojos están calientes sobre ella, oscurecidos por la lujuria y una posesividad celosa que encuentra coincidencia en los de ella. Son uno y el mismo, una sola alma en dos cuerpos, cada una reflejando la otra.

-Ven a presentar tus respetos. - Comanda, real y altiva, salvo por el temblor en su voz que desmiente el calor que se acumula en su vientre.

Su voz es baja y áspera, deseo desnudo en su tono. Él toma su mano entre la suya, y lleva sus nudillos a sus labios besándolos. No la suelta, no inmediatamente, pero ella mantiene esa faceta recta y indescifrable que lo tiene saltando fuera de su piel. Alysane levantó el mentón.

-Estoy preocupada… Me pregunto si seré mejor que tú ultima amante salvaje.- aunque su voz fue un suave susurro, fue tan puesta y demandante qué hizo a Jon exaltar.

Esa voz de reina... Jon quiso maldecir. No tenía tiempo para juegos.

-Le dije que no podía darle lo que quería porque había jurado un voto, porque te amo.- dice, y su voz es ronca.

-Arrodíllate.- ella le dice apenas termina de hablar.

Jon obedece. «Nunca más volverás a arrodillarte ante nadie, Targaryen.» Dijo la voz de Tormund en su mente, él sonríe para sí mismo. No, nunca volvería arrodillarse ante nadie, excepto por su reina.

-Siempre me encantaron tus vestidos de seda, mis favoritos. Así podría arrancarlos de ti.- Dijo tomando sus caderas.

-Arráncalos.

El sonido de desgarre rompió el silencio, él tomo otra tela, desgarró ambas mitades y el vestido cayó.

-¿Recuerdas lo que se sintió sostenerte de mi cabello mientras mi cara estaba entre tus muslos? - La polla de Jon se endureció. Sus venas bombeando sangre hirviente. - Podría comerte. Quiero enterrar mi lengua aquí.- susurró con maldad.- Lamer de arriba y abajo toda la crema entre tus piernas. Pero debes rogar a tu rey por ello.

La coraza que ella parecía estar sosteniendo se agrieto con sus últimas palabras. Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, por lo que parecieron minutos creyó que realmente no iba a hacerlo y torturarlos a ambos hasta:

-Por favor, hazlo.- Murmuró.

-Abre tus piernas para mi, hermanita.- Obedeció. Sintió que su pecho se alzaba mientras tomaba una respiración rápida. Él encontró sus piernas y la ayudo a alzarse sobre sus hombros cuando la aprisiono en la pared.

Al principio, la sentó tan alto pero fue suficiente para que Jon casi arrodillado le tomara de los muslos y la elevara hasta su cara extendiendo sus extremidades. Ella gritó. Su centro estaba justo sobre su cara ahora. 

-Lo mantuviste liso todo este tiempo…- Jon dijo, pero fue más para él que para ella.

Miró hacia abajo por su cuerpo, gimiendo débilmente cuando vio y lo sintió extender sus piernas, abriéndola para él, con sus ojos fijos en su sexo respiró el olor. Por los siete infiernos, ella pensó. El Jon de hace cuatro años se hubiese sonrojado… Su respiración se paro en su pecho cuando vio su lengua desaparecer dentro del liso monte entre sus piernas, y gimió como si hubiese probado el mejor vino del mundo en ella. Comenzó a lamerla con duros lametazos hambrientos de la esencia de su deseo.

Él gruñía mientras la comía, su barba dejaba un rastro ardiente sobre su coño y la nueva sensación le gustó, también quemaba sus muslos. Su lengua era voraz, despiadada. Esta se hundía en su pequeño botón, conduciéndola hasta el borde de la locura retorciéndose de desesperación.

Con el toque de ella, su sabor, llenándole sus sentidos, la pesadez que llenaba su alma empezaba a despejarse. Jon gruñó, un sonido que vibro contra su clítoris cuando él la levantó aun más, acariciándola con su lengua más profundamente, embistiéndola con su nariz en el pequeño brote y la devastó. Alysane gimió. Su orgasmo la hizo convulsionarse.

Él mantuvo sus movimientos repetitivos hasta que la sintió empezar a montar su rostro. Sus bolas se apretaron. Un endurecimiento en su estómago se construyó, y un gemido se construyó en su garganta. Entonces la sintió derrumbarse en un alarido y el la sostuvo metiendo una pierna entre las suyas. Cuando crecía, Jon rápidamente comprendió que donde los hombres encontraban placer de la opresión y presión, las mujeres gustan del ritmo y la velocidad.

-Mi amor.- gruñó contra ella.

Deslizó sus dedos por la parte interna de sus muslos y acarició la entrada de su cuerpo con suavidad, con el pulgar comenzó a martirizar el brote haciendo círculos. Sus gemidos, oh sus dulces sonidos calentaron su pecho y sus bolas se apretaron en sus pantalones. Introdujo el dedo corazón y sintió como su Alysane se abrazaba en torno a ese dedo travieso. Comenzó a insistir en su interior resbaladizo.

-Jon, bésame.

Cuando ella le cogió de la nuca y presionó para tenerlo más cerca, se sintió renovado. Él apresó su labio inferior con los dientes, y a continuación, en un arrebato de posesión, le metió la lengua en la boca. Mientras la martilleaba con sus dedos, ella inspiraba con jadeos cortos y agudos, uno tras otro. Se estremeció, gritando en sus brazos.

-Llévame a la cama.- ella ordenó tomándolo de la nuca.- Y hazme tuya.

Despojarse de la ropa que los separaba llevó poco tiempo. Arrojando los pantalones y la camisa, la tiró sobre la cama, sus labios inclinados sobre los de ella, empujando la lengua dentro de su boca, retirándola, llenando de nuevo mientras se movía entre sus muslos, desesperado por tenerla.

Cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella, sintió que el hambre de una vida atormentada se borraba. Ella era su vida, su corazón, su alma.

Levantando la cabeza la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la penetraba. Centímetro a centímetro, introduciendo lentamente dentro del apretado canal, sintió que ella llenaba su alma. Nunca el placer había sido tan grande. Nunca había tenido nada en su vida que le proporcionara tanta paz, hasta la llegada de esta mujer, hasta que miró los ojos de ella y sintió que esa mujer había sido creada para él.

-Mi Alysane.- Gimió mientras se introducía hasta el fondo, sintiendo los cálidos músculos vibrando alrededor mientras sentía los brazos de ella alrededor de sus hombros, y su gemido lo rodeaba.

Ella estaba ardiendo en sus brazos, y no importaba nada excepto arder con ella. Sujetando su cadera con una mano, empezó a moverse en su interior. Profundo y duro, la tomó con desesperación, con hambre ciega, con la necesidad de mantenerse dentro de ella para siempre, volar con ella, para sentir su orgasmo entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegó la explosión, viendo su mirada desenfocada y oyendo gritar su nombre con tal satisfacción que vibraba a través de su alma.

Estaba en casa.

Donde está su corazón.

_Y así es como empezó su canción, un rey y una reina de una casa nueva. La canción de los dragones. Una canción de lobos. Una canción de un reino que durará por los siglos venideros._.

FIN.


End file.
